


The Haircut

by Prplprincez



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans (RPF)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Buzz cut, Do not post on another site, F/M, Oral Sex, i need to stop listening to certain people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/pseuds/Prplprincez
Summary: Chris gets a new haircut for a role





	The Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Evanstan chat group for this

Katie was sitting on the couch when Chris walked in.  She knew he was going to the barber when he left but she wasn’t expecting the extreme buzz cut he got.  He hadn't had that cut in quite some time. She sighed rather loudly and could hear Chris chuckle. 

“What's the matter babe?  Like what you see?” he asks coyly. He knows exactly what his look does to his girlfriend. 

She loves it when he's between her legs, kissing up her thighs. She can't keep from running her fingers over his shorn head, telling him how soft it is both on her fingers and on the insides of her thighs.

But then when he starts to kiss and lick her pussy, rubbing his beard all over her, she starts to moan loudly. Telling him she wants to feel the burn for days. He enjoys seeing the rawness on her thighs and cunt later, his mark. Watching her walk a little off, both from the burn and from the hard pounding he gave her. 

And when he makes his girl come. Katie smirks at him for always running his hand over his beard and mustache later. He just laughs and does it again, then runs his finger over his lip. Her flavor still on him. Clean shaven, he has to wipe her juices off after a while but his facial hair, it stays longer.  A reminder of what they did earlier. 

Chris can see she's thinking about it too. Katie's eyes are dark with arousal. No time like the present to make those thoughts a reality. 

 


End file.
